Anakaris
Anakaris (アナカリス, Anakarisu) is a fictional character in Capcom's Darkstalkers series. His first appearance was in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors ''and he has appeared in every Darkstalkers game since. He is the only character in the series without a regular throw and the ability to preform a push block in ''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire and it's updated titles. He is well known for his attack, Royal Judgement (originally Pharaoh's Curse, also known as Royal Curse), that transforms characters into small, helpless versions of themselves. Outside of the Darkstalkers series, Anakaris has appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He would also make an appearance in Capcom Fighting Evolution along side Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Jedah Dohma and Pyron. Udon Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' issue one comic, he is seen fighting a Huitzil. Background The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a dimension created by Jedah). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. Kingdom's history *2669 BC - the 11th Pharaoh, Uros is enthroned.Capcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 141. ISBN 1897-37604-9 *2664 BC - The first heir of Uros, Anakaris is born. *2662 BC - The second heir of Uros, Eratos is born and dies shortly after birth. *2655 BC - The third heir of Uros, Heterosos is born. *2652 BC - Uros dies at the age of 39. Anakaris is enthroned as the 12th Pharaoh. *2650 BC - For preperations of Anakaris' future revival, work on a pyramid begins. *2635 BC - Heterosos dies from an unamed illness. *2634 BC - After 16 years Anakaris' pyramid is finished. 60,000,000 larborers worked to creat it with 3,133 having died. *2633 BC - After an invasion of his Kingdom by a neigboring kingdom, Anakaris dies and his remains are placed in the "Chamber of Resurrection." *2632 BC - The war the ended Anakaris' life continues. *2630 BC - Pharoah Anakaris is revived and rescues his kingdom. *2629 BC - Anakaris' kingdom grows. He vanishes saying "A voice from the future becons me." *26XX BC - Anakari's entire country and it's people vanish. Nine Commandments #The Holy King is the one and only God. #Each day's prayer must not be missed. #Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. #Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. #At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. #Must not make any debts that are more than one days earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. #Pray for your health and family's health. #Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the King. #Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself. One for others. One for the King. Inaugural speech These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed overwhelming charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of god. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under god's name and will be burned with the flames of hell. Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knees." About real mummies Mummies exist in almost every ancient culture, the most famous kind being the Egyptian mummies. One of the most famous mummies of all was King Tut, who started the entire mummy horror movie craze. How this came about was when the people excavating Tut's tomb began to suffer sicknesses and die. This was actually due to a fungus that was growing inside the tomb itself, and its spores eventually went into peoples' lungs, which led to their doom. Back then, people assumed it was a curse, and this curse was what spawned a fabulous legacy of horror films and eventually the solidification of the mummy as a Hollywood horror icon. In ancient Egyptian culture, it was a custom to mummify the dead. Those who presided over the embalming would remove the brain and various other body parts, and eventually, after many other things, they are finally placed in their tomb. Egyptian Pharaohs had a unique twist when they were buried: their servants, dead or alive, and along with various other things, would be buried with them. They did this to get the pharoah ready in the afterlife, where they can be a god themselves. Pharoahs were belived to be gods themselves. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Puzzle Anakaris: The Chaos Pyramid'' (Cell Phone) In other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series; in the series Anakaris works for Pyron. He also speaks in non sequiturs. Sprite *Also used in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Capcom Fighting Evolution. Official artwork and videos Videos Navigation External links *Anakaris - Strategy Wiki *Anakaris - Mizuumi Wiki *Anakaris - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Anakaris Anakaris - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Males